


The Golden Insecurity

by Grace_28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Domestic Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy takes Care of Harry Potter, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, Hot Chocolate, Insecurity, M/M, Mind Healer Draco Malfoy, No Smut, Post-Second War with Voldemort, the hurt is the insecurity btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_28/pseuds/Grace_28
Summary: “I taught boggarts today,” he whispered quietly.“I bet you were awfully brave, Harry,” Draco replied just as quietly. “You are an incredible professor, love.”"I wasn’tbrave. Draco, I was terrified."Or...After Harry introduces boggarts to his third-years, he returns home in need of his fiance, Draco Malfoy, who is all too happy to tell him how stupid his newfound fear was.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley (mentioned)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 251





	The Golden Insecurity

“Harry?” Draco asked, surprised when his fiance nuzzled his face into his neck within seconds of coming home. Still, he hugged back, knowing Harry needed him to stay grounded enough for both of them. He rubbed soothing circles on his back, humming the traditional song Harry enjoyed hearing so much. He suppressed the natural curiosity that Harry’s odd reaction brought. “I’m here whenever you’re ready, love.”

Harry’s grip around his waist tightened. “Okay. I’m ready. Sorry.”

Draco shushed him. “Don’t be sorry, love, and don’t force yourself to talk to me either. I can wait. How about we go take a bath and eat some dinner? Doesn’t that sound better?”

Harry nodded, burying his face into Draco’s neck even more.

Draco brought one of his hands up and combed through Harry’s hair. He leaned back to press a chaste kiss to Harry’s forehead, right beside where his infamous lightning scar was.

“Now, come on. Where’s the gorgeous smile I’ve been robbed of for the last eight hours?” Draco teased. Harry huffed, loosening his grip around Draco and sending him a tentative, but undoubtedly happy smile. Smiling himself, Draco rested his forehead against Harry’s. “There it is. Now, stay put while I warm up the bath. I don’t want that smile to disappear, you hear me?”

“Yes sir,” Harry mockingly saluted.

Draco chuckled, and he made his way over to the bathroom, doing what he said he would. He even added some bubbly essence to the bath for Harry’s enjoyment. When he was certain that it would be comfortable enough for him, Draco walked back out to the hallway and saw Harry staring at the fireplace blankly. Draco made sure that his steps were a bit louder than usual.

“Love?” Draco called. 

Harry snapped out of his daze. He glanced at Draco, seemingly remembered what had been asked of him, and smiled again. Draco held out his hand, which Harry took, and led him to the bathroom. 

“Thanks, Draco,” Harry muttered. He began to slowly peel his robes off and dropped them to the floor. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Third-wheel the hell out of Hermione and Ron,” Draco teased. He waved his wand and cleaned up the little pile of dirty clothes Harry never bothers to clean up. “Now strip yourself of everything else. If I don’t see your naked arse in ten seconds, I’m taking the bath myself.”

Harry knew that Draco wasn’t going to, but it was nice of him to pretend to panic anyways. Precisely 11.32 seconds later, Harry sat down in the tub. Raising his head, he blinked owlishly. “Are you going to stay?”

Draco rolled his eyes, conjuring a stool and sitting on it. “Well, I’m not leaving any time soon so I reckon that I will.”

“Good,” Harry said.

Draco hummed in agreement. “Now hand me the shampoo bottle. I think it’s time for me to show you the exact reason why I take such long showers.”

Harry handed it over dutifully, not quite understanding what Draco meant until the blond started to massage his scalp while pretending to sculpt hideous objects with his hair. Harry groaned, his head lolling as he let the sensations wash over him. Draco cooed at the sight, instantly swooping forwards and stealing a kiss. When he pulled away, Draco took great delight in the blissed out expression Harry displayed.

It pleased him to know that Harry could never relax around anyone like he did with Draco.

“I’m expecting a box of chocolate tomorrow, Harry.”

Harry groaned at a particularly hard press. “I’ll give you two, Draco. You’re so bloody good at this.”

“Remember how Ron walked in on us baking and he heard you say that? Merlin, I think he crapped mortification and trauma for two weeks straight!”

Harry agreed. 

Truth be told, Harry’s bath didn’t take too long. After Draco thoroughly generously lathered Harry’s hair and body with soap, he excused himself to go check on the casserole he put into the oven. It was the only thing he could use without exploding the food he wanted to make. Harry was the complete opposite, but Draco wasn’t going to make him feel like he did as a child. Draco was going to bake food until every other damn Muggle kitchen device decided to cooperate. 

Immensely pleased with himself, Draco placed it on the counter, _accio_ ing plates and utensils. Harry showed up two minutes later, completely dressed in his favorite pajama pants. 

“C’mon, love. We can have some treacle later,” Draco promised. 

Harry shuffled forwards, his face lighting up at the mention of his favorite dessert. He plopped himself down on one of the stools, staring at Draco silently as the blond took two glasses out of the pantry.

“Can we have hot chocolate too?” he asked all of a sudden.

Draco’s eyebrows shot up. Hot chocolate was the code for Harry’s insecurities. They used to drink it a lot at the beginning of their relationship, but the frequency decreased by quite a bit since Harry started teaching at Hogwarts two years ago. Whatever it was that set Harry off, Draco was ready with a shield of love and reasons why Harry was better than whatever he believed. 

“Of course.” 

Draco put those glasses back, taking a pot and pouring milk into it. He set the stove on medium and sat himself down by Harry. They ate their dinner quietly like they always do, and then Draco prepared the hot chocolate with two spoons of Nutella and three marshmallows— the exact way that Harry loved it. Draco even snatched some treacle from the muggle refrigerator and set it down on the coffee table. They relocated to the couch, where Harry almost instantly buried his face into Draco’s neck again.

“I taught boggarts today,” Harry whispered quietly. 

He sounded so terrified, Draco had to resist the urge to pull him into a hug right then and there. Instead, Draco hummed, encouraging Harry towards the cup of hot chocolate. Harry picked the glass up, taking a quiet sip.

“I bet you were awfully brave, Harry,” Draco replied just as quietly. “You are an incredible professor, love.”

“...Ron helped out,” Harry continued. “He volunteered to go first, and said that he already knew what his looked like. And I… when I saw his boggart, I knew that I must have the same one because nothing has ever scared me like Ron's boggart did. I wasn’t _brave_. Draco, I was terrified.”

Draco frowned, shuffling even closer. He set his cup of hot chocolate down. “I thought he was terrified of spiders.”

“He is. But he’s also… he’s also afraid that Hermione will leave him.”

Draco sat up, alarmed. 

Ever since he became a Mind Healer, there were three Gryffindors with insecurity problems that visited his office daily. First, Ron who visited him first. Draco learned that Ron’s insecurities often focused on being the weak link in their friendship. He worried that he’d never chalk up to be anything more than the shadow of the Wizarding World’s Savior and the Brightest Witch of their time. And then, Hermione wandered onto his doorstep, asking him questions Draco doesn’t believe she knew she wanted to ask. She worried that she didn’t deserve Ron’s affections and that her intelligence just wasn’t appreciated because she wasn’t important as Harry or Ron were. Therefore, when Harry finally came along, Draco was only slightly surprised to learn that Harry’s insecurity meant that he’d never be good enough. With all the weight on his shoulders, of course Harry would’ve felt that way. Still, Draco thought Harry would have shaken it off too.

It had all been absurd that any of them could have thought that little of themselves when they were responsible for the reason why the Wizarding World is now peaceful.

Draco should’ve known each of their insecurities would set off another’s. They’ve always been connected by the hip at Hogwarts.

“Do I have to go tell him embarrassing childhood stories again? You know he needs all the confidence boosting he can get,” Draco said.

Harry shook his head ‘no’. “Not now.”

Nodding, Draco relaxed the slightest bit. It wasn’t that bad. “So he’s afraid that Hermione will leave him. Is it because he worries he isn’t good enough?”

“No… more like he’s afraid that Hermione’s going to see herself the way he sees her— beautiful, kind, and madly intelligent— and realize that she could be doing so much better than someone like him. That she would leave him without a second thought and find someone that is much more worthy of her affections. Ron said that it made him want to work harder, but…”

That’s when it clicked for Draco.

He gently set down his cup and took Harry’s cup away from him. He shuffled towards him, putting an arm around Harry and pulling him in for a side hug.

“Harry, love, I swear if I hear any of you three ever talking shit about yourselves again, I will smite everyone within a five kilometer diameter and then myself,” Draco cursed. He pressed yet another kiss to Harry’s temple, reaching up with his other hand to cup his cheek. When emerald met steady silver, he continued. “All three of you have the nearly identical insecurities and it’s ridiculous. You are all so oblivious of how incredible you all really are. Hermione already is insanely intelligent and appreciated, Ron is, unfortunately, handsome and witty enough for her, and you are the most selfless and honorable man I’ve ever known.”

“Not handsome?” Harry asked meekly.

“Handsome doesn’t just describe you properly, Harry,” Draco said. “Even if it did, you’re much more than your looks. And I don’t love you because of your stupidly green eyes and your perfectly unkempt hair. You know I hate how you can move boulders with your eyes and frustrate me with your impossible to tame hair. No, I love you because you’re kind and honorable, and you care so much about the little things that it’s nearly impossible for me to believe how incredible you can be sometimes. Not only that, but everything you do, you do it for love. You hated me during Hogwarts because you loved your best friend. You fought in the war because you loved your family. You became a teacher because you loved children. You even proposed to me because you’re in love with Scorpius and me— and that’s saying quite a bit about how insane you are as well,” Draco huffed. “But, I don’t mind that at all. So if you think, for even one second, that I will one day ‘wake up’ and ‘realize that I can do so much better than you’, then I’ll be here to tell you to shut up. I already can do so many things better than you— baking and putting Scorpius and James to bed easily are just two examples— but there’s absolutely no one else I’d rather love. Do you understand that, Harry James Potter-Malfoy?”

“Yes, Draco,” Harry replied, his voice cracking. Once again, he buried his head in Draco’s neck. But this time, he let out small sobs. “I love you so much. Don’t leave me.”

“Leaving’s not an option in my book. You’re stuck with me for life,” Draco reminded. “And death,” he added as an afterthought.

“And death?” Harry repeated dumbly.

“Of course.” Draco began rubbing circles on his back again. “You’re a fool if you think that death will get you out of being my boyfriend.”

Harry laughed wetly, his tears soaking through Draco’s shirt. “I love you. Thank you, Draco.”

Draco softened, resting his cheek on Harry’s head. “Rest, love. You’ve had a long day.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... I wrote this when I was supposed to be working on "Floating Black Petals"... I have this thing where I procrastinate by doing things that are not what I should be doing... TvT
> 
> But! I'll probably get over it and post tomorrow as per usual though! And if you have no idea what that fic is, it's basically a story of how Draco has the hanahaki disease and is in love with Harry without him really knowing it. It's kind of slow burn and it's not completed yet, but if you're interested, please check it out!
> 
> And please let me know what you thought about this fic! I really like hearing any feedback, headcanons, ideas, writing tips, etc. that you all have, so don't think that you're stepping out of line or anything! ^U^


End file.
